Happy Anniversary!
by QueenAllie
Summary: A happy humorus song fic. One shot. MalikxBakura slash. more inside!


Pairing: Malik/Bakura Rating: PG-PG-13? Summary: When tired don't listen to love songs and think about YGO boys. Malik sings a special song to Bakura on their anniversary. Dedicated to gothmoth for the help in the growing of the plot bunny. ^__^  
  
~Happy Anniversary!~  
  
Bakura pulled up outside of the old lounge restaurant and looked around the parking lot. There were, maybe, three other cars there, but not Malik's motorcycle.  
  
He shook his head as he walked toward the building. Figures. He tells me over and over to be on time, and he's not even here yet.  
  
After walking into the building, he was forced to pause as his eyes adjusted to the dim room. When they finally adjusted he looked around with his eyebrows raised. It was still around from the 20's, and it showed it. It wasn't run down, it just hadn't ever been renovated so it had that "olde tyme" feel to it.  
  
"Can I help you, sir?" an old man in a suit asked him.  
  
Bakura had the decency to feel slightly embarrassed at his jeans before replying, "I should have a reservation."  
  
The old man looked at his book and nodded to himself. "Ishtar, party of two?" he asked.  
  
Bakura smirked. Malik always liked to look like he was the dominate one in the relationship, but Bakura knew who always ended up on top. Literally. "Yes that's it," he answered.  
  
The old man led Bakura out into the dark lounge area and sat him in the middle of the room, near the stage. "I will bring out your drinks, sir," the waiter, who had been waiting by the table, said as Bakura sat down.  
  
He glanced around the room and wasn't at all surprised to find that it was empty. He made sure to glare at the door, daring Malik to show up late after giving him headaches over this stupid dinner. Sure it was their anniversary, but they had agreed never to make a big deal about these things.  
  
"Your drinks, sir," the waiter interrupted Bakura's train of thought as he placed two glasses down and began to fill them with red wine.  
  
"Your dinner will be finished and brought out shortly, but while you wait we have some entertainment."  
  
Bakura looked up at the waiter. "Entertainment?" They can afford that?  
  
"Yes sir. We have a singer and a piano accompaniment," and with that he left.  
  
Bakura raised an eyebrow at that answer. This had to be the weirdest place Malik had ever taken him. Sure, the nudist club was.... odd. And the Chip-n-Dale's experience was always good for a laugh, but this lounge? What was Malik thinking?  
  
The lights around the edge of the stage lit up as Bakura picked up his glass and took a sip. Not bad. Bakura continued sipping his wine as the older man walked to the side of the stage. He pulled back the curtain to reveal and old grand piano facing the back. Two people were on the stage as well, one on the bench, the other on top of the piano.  
  
The old man looked out into the lounge at Bakura, who was beginning to wonder what was taking his date so long, and proclaimed, "I present Malik and Marik Ishtar!"  
  
Bakura choked at those words, and ended up spitting out the wine in his mouth. MALIK?!  
  
The piano made a small circle, revealing Marik in a full tux, complete with a red carnation in his top pocket, sitting in front of the piano, but what really floored Bakura, was Malik. He was lying on top of the piano in a floor length, red, sparkly dress, with slits up both sides, holding his Millennium Rod like a microphone.  
  
Bakura's jaw dropped as Malik slid off the piano and stood beside it while Marik started playing a song. He may not have had anything to fill the dress out with, but damn...  
  
Malik looked out into the almost empty lounge and locked eyes with Bakura, a small smile played about his lips as began to sing.  
  
"Looking out on the morning rain  
  
I used to feel uninspired  
  
And when I knew I had to face another day  
  
Lord, it made me feel so tired  
  
Before the day I met you, life was so unkind  
  
But your love was the key to peace my mind  
  
Cause you make me feel, you make me feel, you make me feel like  
  
A natural woman."  
  
Malik pushed away from the piano and made his way down the stairs, and out onto the floor of the lounge as he sang, "When my soul was in the lost-and-found  
  
You came along to claim it  
  
I didn't know just what was wrong with me  
  
Till your kiss helped me name it  
  
Now I'm no longer doubtful of what I'm living for  
  
Cause if I make you happy I don't need no more  
  
Cause you make me feel, you make me feel, you make me feel like  
  
A natural woman."  
  
Malik reached the table and straddled Bakura's lap, and looking into his eyes he whispered the last lines of the song.  
  
"Oh, baby, what you've done to me  
  
You make me feel so good inside  
  
And I just want to be close to you  
  
You make me fell so alive"  
  
He leaned in and placed a kiss on Bakura's lips. "Happy Anniversary, babe."  
  
Bakura responded by claiming Malik's mouth in a fiery kiss. He was beginning to like this lounge quiet a bit now.... 


End file.
